


The Devil Woke Up in Georgia

by Kalista77



Series: Rest for the Wicked [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Lucifer Reincarnated, Lucifer Rising, Lucifer is an OC, Reincarnation, Season 5 AU, The Cage, This is basically a prologue for the series, because I was always mad at SPN for not making him an anti-hero, but because I promised myself no more long fics, you get it in the form of a bunch of one-shots instead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 04:59:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19660318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalista77/pseuds/Kalista77
Summary: When Lucas woke up, it was just another morning. He turned off his human alarm clock, showered in his normal human shower, and headed downstairs for some very typical human breakfast. He kissed his normal human sister goodbye, and he hugged his ordinary human niece. He grabbed his very normal human lunch off the counter and left to work at his typically human construction job.When Lucas woke up, it was just another normal human day.So, being a normal, ordinary, typical human yourself, I’m sure you can imagine his surprise when it turned out that he was actually the Devil.





	The Devil Woke Up in Georgia

**Author's Note:**

> This series is less of an SPN AU and more of an AU of this series:  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/556708/chapters/992996  
> by TardisIsTheOnlyWayToTravel.
> 
> Mine is less funny because I am incapable of crack, but I hope to have more humour than is in this one later on in the series. I'll be happy to talk about whatever if anyone wants to comment and chat, but I'll shut up for now.

The final seal was broken, and Lucifer was rising.

Dean and Sam cringed away from the light as it rose out of the ground in fire and fury… only for it to simply vanish without a trace.

While the brothers exchanged confused looks, the Grace of the Archangel instinctively sought out its other half- a half that it found in the form of a construction worker from the northern US, recently moved to Georgia to help out his sister after her husband died in a tragic accident. It sought out the body of a man named Lucas Taylor.

Lucas had just thrown his old beaten down truck into park and turned off the engine, starting to walk the few hundred yards or so from the parking area to the house after a long day at work, when a blazing white light started approaching at an insane speed across the empty fields. Lucas raised his hand to shield his vision from the sun and squinted at the approaching light as it grew larger and larger and closer and closer- and then slammed right into him.

Lucifer stumbled to the ground, feeling the mortal body- _his_ mortal body?- begin to try to adjust to the massive amount of Grace that had just been poured into it, and he suddenly grabbed at his head as information began filtering in at an unprocessable rate.

Life after life after life as human after human after human, living among the mortals, feeling their pain, falling in love, fearing their death, and dying as one of them, only to have it happen again- the memories of an eternity of being reincarnated into his Father’s mortal world in one of their mortal bodies crashed down on him in an incomprehensible cacophony of images and feelings as the two halves of himself were restored.

And, at the same time, the other half of him remembered the Cage.

_The Cage._

Lucas opened his mouth and screamed into the empty land around him.

The door to his house opened, his sister rushing out towards him in concern as he knelt on the ground, screaming and clutching at his head.

 _I do not have a mortal sister_ , the power in him whispered and began to reach up, to move to strike down the humans, all humans. Hatred twisted and burned within him against everything that Father had created and, after an eternity in the Cage, at Father himself.

The memories of human lives stood in the way. “She _is_ my sister,” Lucas whispered aloud.

But he couldn’t face her. Not right now. Not like this. Not when half of him wanted to kill her where she stood.

Invisible wings he didn’t know he had spread out wide in the air, and, suddenly, he was gone.

He landed in the midst of some open grasslands somewhere in what his new Angel GPS told him was Ireland.

 _New_ , part of his mind, the part that was his Grace, scoffed at the phrasing. _It’s as old as the stars. Older, even._

“Yeah, I get it,” the human in him spoke out loud to himself, because that wasn’t a sign of impending insanity at all. “We’re fucking old.”

_‘We’re’ also one person._

“Then stop trying to kill my sister!”

 _She is not my sister._ And the rage rose within him again, the hatred against humans- no.

Not all humans.

 _Those_ humans. The ones who had butchered. The ones who had taken. The ones who had ignorantly destroyed. And the human lives understood.

“But these humans aren’t those humans. They’re different.”

 _Are you saying they wouldn’t do the same? Because they_ **_would_ ** _._

The human half had lived too many lives to say differently. “Some would,” he conceded to himself. “But not all. Please, just. Give them a chance. Give _us_ a chance.”

 _I am not human!_ the Grace hissed, the Grace that had been locked in the Cage for millennia.

“I _am_ ,” Lucas, the assorted collection of all of the human lives, whispered.

_Walk this land, then. See if any are worthy of my mercy._

And Lucas did. He walked and he flew, through the various cities and towns of Ireland. He remembered how to speak human languages, assume accents. He remembered what he had felt like, all those eons ago, when he had first descended and walked among the humans.

And then he remembered the Cage. 

Lucifer flinched and shook his head, shoving those memories down and away, burying them with the many others he had on hand.

These were not the humans who deserved his wrath- those were all long gone now, either by his hand or the hand of time.

The rage burned within him still, but it grew more and more manageable, burning colder and colder and simmering down to something he could control. He slowly began infusing his vessel- his _body_ \- with Grace to fortify it against the power it would eventually have to channel, but for now any acts of grandeur would have to wait if he wanted to keep the body he’d known for a lifetime- a human lifetime, true, but a lifetime all the same.

He felt his Grace being to settle into his form, helping the old memories to fade into the background of his mind. The two sides of himself settled into a single whole, a whole that was neither human nor angel in its entirety, but a whole that did know who and what it was. 

He knew who he was.

He was Lucifer, Archangel of Fire, Angel of the Lord, the Fallen Angel, the Devil, Satan, Lord of Hell. And he was a brother to a human girl in Georgia, uncle to her daughter.

How the two sides of him could coexist, he did not yet fully comprehend, but he didn’t need to. Right now, the how wasn’t important, only the why. Someone had freed him from the Cage. He had a faint, fleeting memory of faces as his Grace burst past them in its rush to find its other half and names that had been repeated in the buzzing of the Angel Radio in the back of his mind that he had so far been ignoring.

_Winchester. Michael’s Sword. Lucifer’s Vessel._

So those boys were hunters- hunters who were meant to bear him and his brother in order to bring about the Apocalypse.

Well, much as he would hate to disappoint the fundamentalists, the prophets, and his Father, Lucifer had absolutely no interest in starting the Apocalypse and a somewhat vested interest, rather, in _stopping_ it. That vested interest was named Anne and was holed up with her daughter in a small house in Georgia, and Lucifer was tired of losing the people he cared about, human, angel, or demon.

If Zachariah and the other of Michael’s and Raphael’s goons wanted to bring about the end of the world- which seemed to be what the Angel Radio was buzzing with- then they’d have to go through him to do it. He sure as Hell wasn’t aiding their agenda now that he was free- no, now he had an agenda of his own. Namely, he wanted to find his brothers.

It seemed like those Winchester boys would be a good place to start.

Maybe they would know where Gabriel was.

Lucifer felt a lingering flash of pain at the mere thought of his name before it faded back into a dull, manageable ache in the back of his mind.

The pain of the Cage rose up in his mind, bringing with it anger and a desire for revenge, but Lucifer shoved that aside.

“That’s what got you into this mess, remember?” Lucifer murmured softly to himself. He’d find Gabriel. He’d find all his brothers. And he would set the past right, no matter what the cost.

In the meanwhile, he had another problem to fix before it blossomed into another regret.

With a flap of his wings, he returned to the small house in Georgia where Lucas’s sister and niece were living, watching them from outside the window, as invisible to their eyes as the guardian angels of the prophets. With a snap of his fingers, a letter appeared on the table as Anne ushered little Gracie up to bed.

Lucifer watched them for a moment longer, a part of him longing to say goodbye in person, to even explain, but there were no explanations that could satisfy and even less that wouldn’t make her a target of some kind. No, best neither she nor the otherworldly beings he was sure to meet knew the connection between her brother, Lucas, the construction worker, and Lucifer, the Archangel of Light.

With a final mental push, Lucifer removed Lucas’s life from the forefront of his mind, removing it to the side with all the memories of all his other mortal lives lived and lost. He may not have died this time, but he may as well have. Lucas’s time on this earth was done- but Lucifer would always remember him. And he would always remember his family.

Now, however, it was time for him to take care of his own.

He gave another flap of his wings and disappeared, heading off to locate these Winchester brothers, one of whom had been meant to be his perfect body. Lucifer would hate to disappoint him, but he already _had_ his perfect body. It was his and had been for the last thirty years; he had no intention of changing it. Still, Michael’s Sword and his own Vessel- perhaps those hunters would know where his brothers were. It was the best lead he had.

On the table in the small house in Georgia, resting in a sealed envelope, was a letter written in smooth, cursive handwriting.

> _My dearest Anne,_
> 
> _I am sorry to leave you, my sister, and I know that there are no explanations I can offer as to why this had to happen. I will not endeavour to bestow upon you vain excuses with flowery words, but please know that all of me that is your brother aches at the need to depart._
> 
> _I have not left you alone, however, nor without recourse. If you look, you will find that the house is now in your name and that there is a considerable sum of money for your future and that of little Gracie’s- enough to put her through whatever college she wishes and provide for you and her for the rest of your lives. I know that you have never asked for money, and I assure you that it was gotten through no nefarious means. I only wished to ensure that you would be well cared for after my departure. I pray that it will provide a small amount of comfort in what I’m sure to be difficult days to come._
> 
> _I love you, Anne, Gracie, and I always will. Please, don’t ever forget that._
> 
> _~Your brother,  
>  Lucas_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments are an author's lifeblood!
> 
> Find me at:  
> https://kalista77.tumblr.com/


End file.
